


i live to let you shine

by heartlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/pseuds/heartlet
Summary: juvia would always adore her, adore her more than the sun itself.





	i live to let you shine

**Author's Note:**

> i got loads of compliments on this first time i posted it for some reason?? so i hope u like it!! hmu on tumblr @lucyheartfiliavevo or twitter @gumpadumpa if u want, or leave a comment!

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky_

Juvia had come to a realization lately. A beautiful,  _beautiful_ one.

It had been many a years since she joined the fairy tail guild, however it wasn't until recently that Juvia really felt her heart resonate here. She would finally look around and see bright colors, instead of the arching anxiety from before, and she would feel her cheeks go into a smile more often than not. At first she thought it was because of her newly discovered feelings for Lucy, however she soon realized those feelings went  _much_ beyond that of a simple crush.

Every time she saw the blond haired mage, she thought to herself how lovely her hair looked. No matter if it was up in a bun or curled that day, she would always think about how lovely it looked, or about how it would look like gold when shining in the sun. Whenever she saw the other girl cry, she would feel her heart break as well. Seeing tears on the girl where there should be no water aside from Juvia's own, made her feel a pain even bigger than the one from before joining the fairy tail guild. It was the same when she saw her smile. Seeing that face light up into a million stars, made Juvia feel like she could believe again, and most of all, seeing her smile casually always made her smile as well. It was magical. What was once so hard for her to understand, laughter, casual happiness and crying out of glee, it was just within hands reach every day.

This was the realization Juvia had. That being together with not Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun, or anybody else in the guild would never bring her this happiness. It was only Lucy in her eyes, and it made her feel that there were so, so many beautiful things in this world. Now she knew, she would do anything for this girl, this wonderful girl who called herself a celestial spirit summoner. 

Juvia had learned to live for the ones she loved, and loving someone this much was a scary feeling. However it still gave her that much more life, and made her feel that much more alive and in love.

Juvia wanted to tell Lucy. Tell her about all these feelings and thoughts that roamed within her, however they we're still newborn, and Juvia was unsure. Unsure if being as direct as she had been with Gray-sama was a good idea, or that even doing it directly was the way to go. It roamed in her head for weeks, however it all came to a halt one day, while drinking with Lucy and Cana at a bar. While it wasn't exaclt Juvia's ideal setting for a love confession, the circumstances made it so that she needed to do it. Her and Cana were drinking gin at the table nearby, when Juvia caught sight of her blond friend stuck between two guys, and one of them was quite familiar too. It was Hibiki Lates from the other guild, seeming surpringsly happy with her too. The other guy she didn't recognize, however Lucy didn't seem to like him that much either. His hair was dark, and had a weird cut that stuck out like the feathers on a duck. He kept coming uncomfortably close to Lucy, and it made Juvia furious. She wanted the guy gone from her dear lovers side. Walking up to the three, Juvia whispered into Lucy's ear.

  
"Hey, does Lucy-san want to go outside with Juvia? There is fresh air and Juvia thinks that is very very needed".

Lucy quickly hushed at Juvia, making Juvia a bit sad before Lucy turned back to the two males. Giving both of them a once-over, she could see a great difference between them. Hibiki was a charming young man, and Juvia knew he would treat her exactly as Lucy wished, but Juvia knew, he still wasn't the one for Lucy. The unknown guy was a ladies man, someone that would brush advances off with a swift line and never take girls seriously. Juvia could see it all in his actions, he was no match for the brilliant Lucy Heartfilia.

Talking for a few more moments, Lucy quickly said her goodbyes to Hibiki, however sticking her tongue out to the other. " _So Juvia was right, she really didn't like him"_ Juvia thought to herself, being dragged out by Lucy.  _"Juvia is glad"_

Finally outside, Juvia could see a few people there, either smoking or simply talking to themselves. She thought she could hear the sound of moans from somewhere, but other than that, the only sign of the club being filled with horny adults was her own thoughts. Feeling Lucy's hand against her own made Juvia warm all the way to the inside, and made her mind race. Just as she thought she would be this way forever, Lucy let go and Juvia could feel the chilly air agains her skin more clearly. Turning around towards Juvia, Lucy spoke up. "Sorry, I had to finish my talk with Hibiki first". Juvia thought she could see a blush on her cheeks as she said that, however she quickly ignored it. Lucy couldn't love someone else already, not right now. She looked Juvia directly in the eyes, and for a moment Juvia swore she could die. Those eyes were like diamonds. "What is it?"  
Blushing furiously, Juvia was eternally happy it was dark at that moment. "Well, Juvia just.... Juvia saw Lucy talking to those guys and she thought maybe she wanted to get away!" her words came out messy if anything, however she still coulndt say that was the complete truth.  _"Get away with Juvia"._

Lucy merely laughed. "Don't worry Juvia, I like Hibiki a lot actually! Can't say the same for that other guy though, Sa... Sa-something... I don't know his name actually" Lucy sighed. "Oh well. If it was only that, should we go i-"

"No Lucy dosn't understand, Juvia wanted to see Lucy here!" Juvia said hurriedly.

Lucy looked up, confused. "What... why? If there is any other reason please do tell Juvia". Lucy smiled kindly at Juvia, and yet again, Juvia felt like her heart was gonna burst.

  
"Juvia... Juvia is in love".

"Yes yes I know you love... wait you told me a few months ago you didn't love Gray-sama anymore, does this mean you've fallen in love again?"

Juvia only stared at Lucy. It was finally time, time to be honest. "Yes. Juvia has fallen in love with...-" she needed to say it. Just holding it in would only make her furious and sad again. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "-Juvia has fallen in love with Lucy"

Everything was still. Juvia looked Lucy directly into the eyes the entire time, watching as realization and awe dawned on her face. She saw how her eyes closed and opened, how years would fall out and she would wipe them away. A minute passed with only the two of them together, and Lucy finally felt collected enough to answer. So, she looked Juvia deep in the eyes, and said with a weak voice "No". Juvia felt her heart shatter and yet, she coulndt say she was surprised.

Laughing lightly, she asked her one simple question. "Why? Juvia only wants to know why this love is impossible, and she will give up for good".

Now Lucy knew she could have lied in that moment. That she could have told one simple lie, and made her life seemingly perfect again. The problem wasn't in the simple things, she wasn't even straight. She loved women, had dated several, and whenever she was with Juvia too she would feel herself grow warm and happy on the inside. The problem lied in the future plan.

  
"Its... its impossible! What I need is someone big, that's what I always had planned. Someone like Hibiki!" It stung. "So far I've dated lots of people, both big people and small, however since I always knew it wasn't gonna lead anywhere, I couldn't find myself caring..." a tear slipped down her cheek. "However with you... declaring your love like that, I  _know_  its serious... and I know I can't be with you because i... I really love you too! However you can't be a part of this dumb fucking future" lucy was sobbing now, and she fell unto the ground. It felt weird really, falling in love with someone where it was so unplanned. She didn't like it one bit. However Juvia only sat right down beside her, and lifted her cheek to look into her eyes. Looking on through tears, she saw Juvia with the most fierce and beautiful look she knew. The one she had when talking about love.

"Lucy! Juvia will be your wings. We can fly through the skies together, take off on adventures and be.... Be more than this. Juvia wants to be more, for Juvia knows, we could be soulmates. We could be happy together!" tears started falling down Juvia's eyes as well, and she could feel herself grow weak. "It dosnt matter if it's a part of a plan or not, as long as we have love,  _it will be okay_!" still holding unto Lucy's cheek, Juvia quickly looked around before letting go of her cheek and grabbing a hold of both Lucy's hands instead. Looking deeply into her wet eyes, Juvia spoke "Lucy. Juvia loves you... I... I love you".

Lucy sniffed. She loved her too, he loved her so much it was incredible she hadn't yelled it out yet. She loved how strong she was, she loved how that, despite all that she'd been through, she was still here, alive and well, and ever so positive. She loved her hair. She loved how she looked like a mermaid every time she moved and she  _loved_  the way she spoke about the guild. If she could be with Juvia forever, even simply being in the same room, then she knew she would be the luckiest woman on earth. She also knew that any more than that would make her explode. Juvia was right. As long as she had love, she guessed it'd be okay. "I-I love you too Juvia" Lucy was still sobbing, however her arms had now gotten a hold of Juvia's body. It felt so safe, even if the place they were at was far from it. Holding the one you love in your arms, it really was a magical feeling, and it made Lucy's heart swell. Thinking to herself that they should probably get in to Cana, she leaned into Juvia, however when she saw the look on her new lovers face, she decided to take the chance. One kiss. It only lasted for a moment, however it was still one of the best Lucy had known to date. The soft lips and the smell of salt against her own only made her feel even more bubbly, and when Lucy drew back she found herself staring at a surprised and blushing Juvia. She kept mumbling to herself about the situation, however this kiss had only reconfirmed both of their feelings. It made them think about love in a new way, and it had done wonders for their lives.

Even as their emotions grew and evolved, and their bodies grew old through the next years, they would always have the same thought on their mind.  _"I truly do love you"._


End file.
